1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a watch type terminal interworking with a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, recently, mobile terminal that can be worn on human bodies (wearable devices) have been developed. As part of wearable devices, a watch type terminal that can be worn on a wrist has been developed.
Due to the characteristics of a watch type terminal which is worn on a user's wrist, a size of a main body thereof is so small that battery capacity is reduced. Thus, in order to solve the battery capacity problem of a watch type terminal, a necessity to develop a control method of reducing battery consumption of a watch type terminal has emerged.